channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pestilent God
The Pestilent God is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. He is played by Quinton Boisclair. Biography The Pestilent God resides in Slaughterland, a place which lies behind the doorway of staircases in the Medallion Park. He is ruler of Slaughterland and provides immortality to residents as long as residents offer a child as the sacrifice to him. Rumors about the Peach family being into occult stuff started around the 1930s. They used to have a chappell in the Medallion Park. In 1952, after the death of Peaches' two daughters, the Peach family comes to live in Slaughterland. The Pestilent God gives them immortality in exchange for a child sacrifices. Zoe Woods had a lot of hallucinations with figure of the Pestilent God, holding her away from doorway of Slaughterland. Even after Zoe joined to the Peach family in Slaughterland, she still had hallucinations of the Pestilent God. At the red doorway of his "room," she saw his creepy figure. Zoe discovers that the Peach family is trying to sacrifice Izzy to the Pestilent God, she went through the doorway of his red doorway, she sees star circle, where Izzy has been placed. She also sees the antlered skull peek from out the darkness, entity of the Pestilent God. Zoe picks Izzy up and leaves room and sends Izzy off to escape from Slaughterland on her own. After Joseph Peach heard that Izzy escaped from Slaughterland, he sets off through the red door with his grandson (dwarf). He comes to a dark place where he speaks to the Pestilent God, who is not happy about Izzy's escape. He pulls Joseph's grandson away into the dark and kill him. Joseph promises he will return Izzy to him. Rest of the Peach Family (without Ruth Peach) leaves Slaughterland to find Izzy. They managed to kidnap her and at same night they are ready to offer her as sacrifice. Joseph carries Izzy, and their relatives follow them through the woods to their old chapel. Joseph removes the veil from Izzy and family waits for coming of their God. Just moments before the Pestilent God's appearance in the Medallion Park, Izzy is saved by Diane, the scissor lady, who run into forest with her. Few moments later, The God comes down the stairs and Joseph goes to greet him. After the Pestilent God appeared and after spotting that the Peach family didn't offer him sacrifice, he is about to punish them. He opens his cape, revealing the universe within. Evelina and Joseph's two remaining grandsons explode, raining down on Joseph. Joseph was expecting that the God will punish and kill Alice too. Few seconds later he realized that the God is planing to kill him instead of Alice. After Joseph said his last words, "sick f*ck," his body exploded. Alice, covered in blood, looks up and sees her mothers sitting on the stairs and calls to her. They look at each other and her mother's face disappears, revealing the Pestilent God and universe within his cape. Her life flashing before their eyes. The Pestilent God leaves her in the grass and went through the doorway. Alice is not killed like the Peach family, but ends up going mad. Gallery ' The Pestilent God (2).png|The Pestilent God in front of Joseph Peach, expecting a sacriface (Izzy). The Pestilent God (1).png|The Pestilent God, masked as Nora (Alice and Zoe's mother), revealing the universe within his cape. ' Category:Living Category:Butcher's Block Category:The Pestilent God Category:Characters Category:Non-human characters